Confiance et Trahison : I - Carpe Diem
by Gwenetsi
Summary: L'équipe enquête sur un marine mort tout en essayant de régler ses problèmes avec le Mossad. Empoisonnement, enlèvement et savant fou au programme. Et devinez sur qui ça tombe !
1. Prologue

**Titr****e : **I - Carpe Diem

**Au****teur : **Gwenetsi

**Stat****ut : **Complète

**Sé****rie : **N.C.I.S.

**Saison : **Après l'épisode 709 pour le moment où la fic se situe, soit fin novembre 2009.

**Résum****é : **L'équipe enquête sur un marine mort tout en essayant de régler ses problèmes avec le Mossad. Empoisonnement, enlèvement et savant fou au programme. Et devinez sur qui ça tombe...

**Première partie de :** la trilogie _Confiance et Trahison_

**A savoir :** Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, il n'y a pas plus de romance dans la fic que dans la série. Oubliez tout de suite Tiva et McAbby. Il y aura des allusions bien sûr, mais j'ai tenté de coller au plus prêt des caractères des personnages. Et pour l'instant, dans la série, les scénaristes jouent les sadiques. Cependant, vous en aurez dans les bonus qui suivent le troisième opus de la trilogie.

**Disclaime****r :** L'univers et les personnages de NCIS ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire peut être lue comme fic indépendante et non comme le premier tome d'une trilogie. J'en ai supprimé le mode scénario en novembre 2011, soit un an et demi après l'avoir écrite (mieux vaut tard que jamais), et découpé le chapitre 5 (d'où les deux supplémentaires).

**Prologue originel** : Il s'agit de _Confiance et Trahison : Domino_, avant que j'opte pour les quelques phrases que vous trouverez ici.

Bonne lecture et TBC power !

* * *

**Confiance et Trahison **

.

Confiance : 1 - Espérance ferme en quelqu'un, en quelque chose.

2 - Sentiment d'assurance, de sécurité de celui qui se fie à la probité (honnêteté) de quelqu'un.

.

Trahison : Action de trahir.

.

Trahir : 1 - Livrer, abandonner quelqu'un ou quelque chose à qui l'on doit fidélité.

2 - Tromper, cesser d'être fidèle à quelqu'un.

.

_On doit se méfier de chacun, c'est notre seule défense contre la trahison._

* * *

...

* * *

**Prologue**

.

J'ai trahi !

Cela me parait irréel et pourtant c'est la vérité. Moi, un membre du NCIS, j'ai trahi.

J'ai trahi d'une façon que je n'aurais pas pensée possible.

Il existe de nombreuses formes de trahison. J'en ai expérimenté de nouvelles.

Rien ne le laissait présager.

Et pourtant…


	2. Chapitre 1

**I - Carpe Diem**

.

Carpe Diem : Littéralement "cueille le jour", locution latine signifiant qu'il faut profiter du présent.

_Dum loquimur, fugerit inuida aetas : carpe diem, quam minimum credula postero._

Pendant que nous parlons, le temps jaloux s'est enfuit : cueille le jour, en te fiant le moins possible au lendemain.

Horace, _Odes_, I, 11.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

.

- Je te dis que c'est vrai ! déclare Tim exaspéré en posant ses affaires à son bureau.

- Impossible, dément Tony. Toi sortir avec un canon pareil ! Laisse-moi rire.

- Qu'est-ce-qui te fait rire ? demande Ziva en arrivant.

- Le bleu a une copine.

- Bravo McGee !

- Merci Ziva, mais Tony ne me croit pas.

- Je ne dis pas que tu n'as pas de copine. Je dis seulement que ça ne peut pas être celle là !

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux !

- Moi ? Jaloux ? Non, soyons sérieux !

Gibbs arrive un café à la main.

- McGee a raison DiNozzo, tu es jaloux.

- Moi ? Patron !

- On a un marine mort, prenez vos affaires.

Ils s'exécutent.

- Tu es jaloux ! sourit Ziva.

- C'est faux !

Elle rigole. McGee le regarde triomphant.

- Traître ! siffle Tony.

* * *

Ils se trouvent dans la maison du défunt à Quantico. La cuisine s'avère être la scène de crime. Ducky s'active déjà autour du corps allongé sur le carrelage, Gibbs et Ziva à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu as pour moi, duck ?

- Ah ! Jethro ! Je t'attendais.

- Alors ?

- Impatient comme toujours ! Eh bien... ce jeune homme est mort il y a environ six heures.

- Le quartier-maître John Gillan, précise Gibbs. Comment ?

- Je l'ignore encore. Tu devras attendre que j'aie terminé son autopsie. Mais si j'en juge par ses pupilles dilatées, ses lèvres bleues…

- Viens-en au fait !

- Je dirais qu'il est mort asphyxié.

- Il n'y a pas de marques de strangulation.

- Effectivement Ziva, c'est pour ça que j'ai dit qu'il vous faudrait attendre…

- La fin de l'autopsie. Merci duck.

Gibbs s'éloigne, Tony s'approche.

- Un problème avec Gibbs, Ziva ?

Elle s'éloigne à son tour sans répondre.

- Aujourd'hui devait être notre jour de repos, explique Tony.

- Pourtant vous étiez tous à l'agence avant de venir.

- Vance voulait nous voir.

- À quel sujet ?

- Il a eu le directeur David au téléphone.

- Oh ! Je vois. Et quelle a été la décision ?

- Statu quo. On aurait dû raconter une nouvelle fois ce qui s'est passé en Somalie, mais…

Il désigne le corps.

- …on n'a pas eu le temps.

- DiNozzo !

- J'arrive Patron ! Je te laisse Ducky.

Il part le rejoindre au salon tandis que Palmer arrive avec le brancard.

- Votre mort arrive au plus mauvais moment quartier-maître, déclare le docteur à son patient, je le crains.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce-qu'on a ? questionne Gibbs.

- Les voisins disent ne rien avoir vu ni entendu, annonce Tim un œil sur son calepin. Il était apprécié par tout le monde.

- Aucune trace d'effraction, enchaîne Tony, ni signe de bagarre. Si on l'a tué, ce n'est pas ici.

- Quelques empreintes, termine Ziva, mais rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

- On n'a rien en somme ! s'énerve-t-il.

Son emportement lui attire des regards surpris de la part de ses agents. Il quitte la pièce.

- Il est vraiment en colère, hein !

- Tu crois, McGee ? ironise DiNozzo.

* * *

Gibbs se met face à l'écran plasma du bureau. En réponse à sa question muette, ses agents le rejoignent.

- Quartier-maître John Gillan, 28 ans, déclare Tony. Engagé depuis sept ans dans les marines, en tant qu'informaticien. Il s'occupe de réparer les ordinateurs de la base de Quantico, où il est affecté depuis deux ans.

- Parcours ordinaire, poursuit Ziva. Il était en permission pour deux semaines. Il a toujours bien fait son travail. Une seule lettre de réprimande au début de sa carrière.

- Motif ?

- Il avait agressé un sergent qui l'avait traité, je cite, de minable et d'incapable.

- Il avait le sang chaud, commente Tony. Pas comme certain !

Il jette un regard lourd de sens à Timothy. Le jeune homme se trouble avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par le patron.

- McGee ?

- Heu, oui. Alors rien dans ses relevés de téléphone ou dans ses comptes. Il payait ses impôts et ses factures.

- Un vrai citoyen modèle !

- Si c'était le cas, il serait toujours en vie, DiNozzo. Autre chose ?

- J'ai appelé son supérieur, annonce Ziva, il sera là dans moins d'une heure.

- Sa famille ?

- Un frère vivant à Seattle, ses parents sont dans le Kansas, explique McGee, on vient de les prévenir. Il était célibataire. Sa petite amie a rompu avec lui il y a quatre mois.

- Si on l'a tué, termine Tony, je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Eh bien, cherchez ! ordonne Gibbs en quittant l'open space.

- Vous croyez qu'il va être comme ça longtemps ? demande Tim alors qu'il disparaît dans l'ascenseur.

- Mais non, dément son collègue, après avoir parlé avec Ducky je suis sûr qu'il ira mieux !

- Et toi ?

La question est adressée à Ziva.

- Ça va.

* * *

- Jethro ! s'exclame Ducky à l'entrée de son ami dans son antre. Je sais que je suis un rapide, mais tout de même !

-Du nouveau ?

- Oui, je suppose qu'il a été empoisonné.

-Tu supposes ?

- Je n'ai pas fini. Sa trachée est totalement obstruée, sans que je sache pourquoi pour l'instant. Elle s'est bouchée toute seule. Je viens d'envoyer monsieur Palmer porter des échantillons de sang et de cellules à Abigail. Elle nous en apprendra certainement plus. Il était en pleine forme et selon son dossier n'avait aucun antécédent pouvant expliquer sa mort prématurée. Cela soutiendrait la thèse de l'empoisonnement.

-D'accord. Préviens-moi si tu as autre chose.

- Jethro ! appelle-t-il alors qu'il s'éloigne.

-Oui ? demande le concerné en s'arrêtant.

- Tony m'a expliqué. Je crois qu'on devrait en parler.

-Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Au contraire. Depuis ce matin, tu es agressif avec tout le monde. Il faut qu'on en parle. Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis dans cet état ?

Silence. Gibbs hésite. Finalement il décide de partager ses inquiétudes.

-On est à deux doigts de l'incident diplomatique, duck. Le directeur David refuse de lâcher prise.

- Même après ce qu'il a fait à Ziva ?

-En ce moment, il la voit plus comme un de ses hommes qui serait passé à l'ennemi.

- Sa naturalisation prochaine aggrave les choses, je suppose.

Il ne répond pas. Ducky continue.

- Sommes-nous en guerre ?

-Pas encore.

- Eh bien, tu dois te débrouiller pour que nous ne le soyons pas. Parle avec lui.

- C'est déjà fait.

- Et alors ?

- Il a renié sa fille, mais il veut récupérer son officier.

- Et Ziva ?

- Elle refuse d'avoir tout contact avec lui. Ça la remue, mais elle tient le coup.

- Il faut trouver une solution.

- Je sais.

Dans un timing parfait, Tony entre dans la salle d'autopsie au moment même.

-Patron, déclare-t-il, on a quelque chose.

- J'arrive.

Il le rejoint, le dépasse. Tony croise le regard de Ducky avant de lui emboiter le pas. Il a tout entendu.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

.

McGee est devant son ordinateur. Ziva s'est absentée.

- Patron ! s'exclame-t-il à son retour. J'ai découvert que le quartier-maître Gillan avait reçu cent mille dollars sur un compte offshore deux jours avant sa mort.

- Quelle provenance ?

Une photo s'affiche sur l'écran.

- William Stone, docteur en pharmacologie à l'hôpital de Bethesda.

- Je suis entrain de faire des recherches sur lui, explique Tony.

- C'est lui ! s'écrie une voix.

Ils se retournent tous trois sur Ziva et un homme en uniforme.

- Vous êtes ? s'enquière Gibbs.

- Lieutenant Cameron Stern, monsieur.

- C'était le supérieur du quartier-maître Gillan, précise Ziva.

- Vous reconnaissez cet homme ?

Il indique l'écran.

- Oui, c'est lui qui a tué John !

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'installent dans la salle de réunion. Gibbs est assis face au marine. Tony se tient derrière eux. Le patron invite l'homme à parler.

- Je vous écoute, lieutenant.

- Le quartier-maître Gillan était mon ami. Il y a moins d'une semaine il m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il avait découvert quelque chose d'important, de très grave même.

- Quoi ?

- Il ne me l'a pas précisé. On s'est donné rendez-vous le lendemain dans un bar pour discuter. Il est arrivé en retard. Il avait l'air inquiet. Il m'a raconté qu'il était tombé par hasard sur des documents mettant en cause un docteur.

- William Stone ? suppose Tony.

- Oui, mais à ce moment là j'ignorais son nom.

- Qu'avait-il découvert ? veut savoir Gibbs.

- Il travaillait sur des virus ou des poisons, je ne sais pas exactement. En tout cas, il en faisait commerce avec des cubains. John m'a dit avoir trouvé des mails prouvant leur trafic.

- Vous savez ce qu'il voulait en faire ? demande Tony.

- Non, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais, vu sur quoi il travaillait, certainement pas pour faire du bien.

- Comment avez-vous reconnu le docteur Stone ? questionne Jethro.

- John m'avait dit qu'il m'apporterait une copie des mails le lendemain, après mon travail. J'avais fini plus tôt, alors j'avais décidé de passer le voir. Quand je suis arrivé, un homme sortait de la maison.

- Stone ?

- Oui, j'ai été voir. John était assis la tête entre ses mains.

* * *

_**Flashback **_

_- Hé John ! Ça va ?_

_- Cam ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?_

_- J'ai fini plus tôt, alors je suis venu. Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? C'était qui le type qui vient de sortir ?_

_- Aucune importance._

_- C'était le mec dont tu m'as parlé ?_

_John se lève et va pour s'éloigner. Cameron le saisit par le bras pour le retenir._

_- Je suis ton ami, dis-moi ce qui se passe. Ne m'oblige pas à te l'ordonner ! _

_John se retourne. Ils se font face._

_- C'était lui, n'est-ce-pas ?_

_- Oui._

_- Qu'est-ce-qu'il faisait ici ?_

_- Il a su que j'avais découvert son trafic._

_- Il t'a menacé ?_

_- Il m'a d'abord proposé de l'argent, mais j'ai refusé._

_- Et ?_

_- Il me reste trois heures pour renoncer à le dénoncer._

_- Sinon quoi, il te tue ?_

_- Il a déjà commencé, murmure-t-il._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Non, rien. Ce n'est pas important. Écoute, j'ai planqué les preuves. Si dans une semaine, tu n'as pas de nouvelles de moi, tu vas les chercher et tu le fais arrêter. OK ?_

_- Oui, mais il ne t'arrivera rien. Rassure moi !_

_- Ça va aller. Fais ce que je te dis._

_- D'accord. Où sont-elles ?_

_- Tu le sauras si besoin est._

_**Fin du flashback**_

* * *

- Après je suis parti et je ne l'ai jamais revu. Il me faisait confiance ! Si je ne l'avais pas écouté…

- Ça n'aurait rien changé, coupe Gibbs. Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait.

- Maintenant on sait le pourquoi de l'argent, commente Tony. Il le lui avait versé en croyant qu'il accepterait de ne rien dire.

- Et ça n'a pas marché.

Son portable sonne.

- Gibbs.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! déclare la voix d'Abby dans son oreille.

- J'arrive.

* * *

Jethro entre dans le labo de la gothique. Celle-ci l'alpague aussitôt.

- Gibbs !

- Abby, qu'est-ce-que tu as ?

- Impatient, hein ! Je le serais aussi si je savais ce que j'ai trouvé ! Enfin, il ne faudrait pas que je le sache non plus sinon je n'aurais pas besoin de le savoir ! Mais si je…

- Abby !

- Oui ?

- L'enquête.

Elle se met à taper sur son clavier et affiche les photos prises chez Gillan.

- Alors, rien chez le quartier-maître Gillan qui nous intéresse. En revanche, il a bien été empoisonné.

- Par quoi ?

- Là, ça se complique. Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Mais l'état de ses cellules et de son corps le clame, il est mort empoisonné.

Elle se tait. Il reprend.

- Je suis impatient, tu te souviens ?

- Oui.

Elle se remet à taper sur son clavier. L'écran affiche des cellules.

- Bon, dit-elle, je n'ai pas encore trouvé par quoi il a été tué et je ne pense pas y arriver. Ça doit être un produit qui disparait à la mort. Il survit en détruisant le système immunitaire et les cellules. La personne meure a petit feu, ça doit être très douloureux. Ça bloque la trachée et la personne finit asphyxiée. Il s'est effondré sans pouvoir réagir. C'est un peu comme une réaction allergique au top niveau concentrée dans la gorge et les poumons, bref dans l'appareil respiratoire. Je cherche mais…

- Tu as peu de chance de trouver.

- Tout à fait.

- Ça agirait en combien de temps ?

- Je ne peux pas savoir, mais si tu sais quand il a été empoisonné et quand il est mort, tu n'as plus qu'à faire le calcul.

- Cela nous ferait trente-six heures. Merci Abs.

Il s'en va.

- Gibbs !

- Derrière-toi !

Elle se retourne pour voir un CafPow au milieu des indices.

- Un jour, il faudra qu'il m'explique comment il fait !


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

.

- Ducky vient de me le confirmer, Gibbs, lui annonce Ziva. Le quartier-maître Gillan est mort en trente-six heures.

- Stone ?

- William Stone, 43 ans. Il travaille à l'hôpital de Bethesda depuis quatre ans. Il a changé souvent d'endroit sans raisons apparentes. Fils unique, il s'est retrouvé orphelin à treize ans suite à l'incendie de leur maison. Il a été élevé par ses grands-parents et s'est servi des études pour couper les dons.

- Les ponts, Ziva ! la corrige Tony.

- Ça ne change rien !

- Si, justement. Si tu coupes un pont tu ne peux plus passer, alors qu'un don ce n'est pas concret, donc…

Une tape derrière la tête l'interrompt.

- Mais ce n'est pas important. Tu disais ?

Elle lui jette un regard plein d'ironie avant de poursuivre.

- Il ne leur a pas donné de nouvelles depuis son entrée à l'université. Ils ignoraient s'il était encore en vie jusqu'à ce que je les appelle.

- Personne ne l'a vu à son travail ou chez lui depuis hier soir. Il a disparu de la circulation. Il n'est pas très apprécié. Tout les gens que j'ai interrogés m'ont dit du mal de lui sans que je leur ai rien demandé ou dit quelque chose qui laisse supposer qu'il ait fait quelque chose de mal.

- Tu es sûr de toi, DiNozzo ?

- Oui, patron.

- J'ai fouillé dans ses comptes, poursuit McGee. Tous les mois, il crédite de grosses sommes d'argent venant d'une entreprise mexicaine spécialisée dans l'import-export de marchandises exotiques. Plusieurs cadres de la société sont rattachés à Cuba par leur famille. Les autorités locales soupçonnent un trafic de drogue, mais elles n'ont jamais eu de preuves.

- Une adresse ?

- Oui, déclare Ziva.

Elle lui tend un papier.

- On y va.

* * *

Il est quatorze heures. Ils sont devant un immeuble à six niveaux.

- Numéro 23, annonce Ziva, deuxième étage.

Ils gagnent rapidement l'appartement. Arrivés devant la porte :

- NCIS, tonne Gibbs, ouvrez !

Aucune réponse. Il tente de tourner la poignée. C'est fermé. Il fait signe de tête à Tony qui l'enfonce d'un coup de pied. Ils entrent armes au poing, font toutes les pièces. Personne.

Gibbs s'approche de la fenêtre, elle donne sur l'escalier de secours et une sombre ruelle. Une silhouette saute au sol.

- Dehors, il s'enfuit !

Tony est le premier à passer la porte, suivi de McGee. Ils ne voient pas la porte se fermer derrière eux alors qu'une épaisse fumée blanche se répand dans l'appartement.

* * *

**Tony et Tim**

Ils arrivent dehors. Ils le voient sur le trottoir d'en face. Ils se lancent à sa poursuite.

* * *

**Ziva et Gibbs**

Ils toussent. La fumée a envahit la pièce. Une barre de fer bloque la porte. Les fenêtres sont barrées. Ils ont du mal à tenir debout.

* * *

**Tony et Tim**

Il y a du monde dans la rue, trop. Il est impossible de tirer. Ils gagnent du terrain. Stone porte un paquet qui le gêne. Il tourne dans une ruelle, les deux agents sur les talons.

* * *

**Ziva et Gibbs**

Ils cherchent désespérément une issue. Soudain l'illumination, Gibbs lève son arme et tire en direction des fenêtres. Les vitres explosent projetant des débris de verre dans leur direction.

* * *

**Tony et Tim**

Stone vient de pénétrer dans un bâtiment abandonné. Ils se lancent à sa suite.

Sitôt entrés, la porte se referme derrière eux. Tout est plongé dans la pénombre. Ils sont seuls dans une vaste salle vide entrecoupée de piliers. Le fugitif n'est pas visible.

- Où est-il passé ? murmure Tony plus pour lui-même que son collègue.

- Tony !

- Quoi ?

- La porte, elle s'est refermée toute seule !

- J'ai vu. Et alors ? Il y a bien une autre issue.

Avant qu'il ait le temps de continuer ses moqueries, un sifflement retentit.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'énerve-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

Comme pour lui répondre, une odeur étrange les saisit à la gorge. Tony se détourne pour tenter d'ouvrir la porte, elle est close. Ils titubent.

* * *

**Ziva et Gibbs**

Ils se précipitent vers l'extérieur et s'affalent sur la passerelle de métal en tentant de reprendre leur souffle.

Gibbs saisit son téléphone.

* * *

**Tony et Tim**

Le gaz est déjà présent partout. McGee s'effondre au sol. Un bruit sourd résonne dans la pièce. Tony tente de rejoindre son coéquipier, mais il s'effondre à son tour. Il a juste le temps de voir Stone surgir de derrière un pilier avec un masque sur le visage avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**Ziva et Gibbs**

Il compose un numéro.

* * *

**Tony et Tim**

Le téléphone de Tony sonne. Stone s'en empare, lit le nom du correspondant et éteint.

* * *

**Ziva et Gibbs**

Gibbs raccroche. Tony ne répond pas. Il croise le regard de Ziva. Ils comprennent qu'il y a un problème.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

.

Gibbs et Ziva entrent dans le labo d'Abby. La gothique se jette dans les bras de Gibbs.

- Gibbs ! Tu vas les retrouver, hein !

- Bien sûr Abby, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle prend ensuite Ziva contre elle.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, rassure-toi.

- On a été à l'entrepôt, il n'y avait personne.

- Mais Gibbs, c'est là où ils étaient quand tu as appelé Tony !

- Je sais, mais ils n'y sont plus. Il y avait le même système là-bas que dans l'appartement. Ils ont dû se faire piéger eux aussi.

- Mais pourquoi les enlever ? questionne Ziva.

- C'est ce qu'il nous faut découvrir.

* * *

C'est une pièce carrée, froide et humide. Seule une lampe crasseuse l'éclaire.

Il y a une chaise et trois hommes. Deux sont attachés et inconscients, le troisième se tient debout, un sac à ses côtés.

Tony est le premier à se réveiller, solidement sanglé sur la chaise. Son compagnon git au sol, toujours inconscient.

« Ça a un air de déjà vu. » pense-t-il amer.

**-** Eh bien, déclare son ravisseur, on se réveille !

- Allez vous faire voir !

Un coup de poing lui répond.

**-** Ne soyez pas si agressif, ça ne sert à rien.

- Et c'est vous qui dîtes ça ?

Deuxième coup.

Il se met à détailler son agresseur. Le visage allongé, le corps squelettique, pas très grand, il a un air peu avenant. Il porte un jean et un pull bleu sous sa blouse blanche de médecin. Il s'agenouille et ouvre sa sacoche. Il en sort deux flacons et deux seringues.

- Vous voulez jouer au docteur ? Ne le prenez pas mal, mais vous n'êtes pas mon genre !

L'homme se relève aussitôt pour lui décocher un nouveau coup.

**-** Vous devriez vous taire ou vous risquez de ne plus ressembler à grand-chose !

- Je sais, je suis un incorrigible bavard !

Quatrième coup.

**-** Si vous voulez que je perde du temps à vous calmer, libre à vous.

- Si vous vouliez que je me taise, fallait me bâillonner petit crétin !

Il rigole. Stone voit rouge et lui décoche une série de coups très violents. Le jeune homme a le visage en sang.

**-** Vous voilà plus calme ! Si je ne vous ai pas bâillonné avant, il y a une raison.

- Dîtes-moi, je suis tout ouïe, articule Tony avec difficulté.

Stone lui jette un regard noir.

**-** Je sais que vous avez tout découvert et je ne peux malheureusement pas vous laissez partir en vie.

- Ça en fait du monde à tuer !

**-** Oh, non, un seul suffira.

Tony le regarde, intrigué, il ne comprend pas. Stone observe McGee puis reporte son regard sur lui.

**-** Vous avez le choix, agent DiNozzo, de décider de quelle façon vous allez mourir !

* * *

- Rien ! se désole Ziva au NCIS. Je ne trouve aucun endroit où il aurait pu les emmener.

- Il doit y en avoir un, affirme Gibbs.

- Je sais bien, mais…

- Ziva, coupe-t-il devant sa mine affligée, ça va aller. On va les retrouver.

Il lui sourit. Elle acquiesce, rassérénée.

* * *

McGee se réveille.

- Hé ! Le bleu ! Debout, c'est pas l'heure de dormir.

Il se redresse et s'assit contre le mur, les poignets liés devant lui. Il est seul avec Tony dans la pièce.

- Alors la Belle au Bois Dormant, bien dormi ?

- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?

- Stone, gaz, dodo et réveil ici, énumère son collègue.

- Ah oui ! C'est vrai.

- Dis, tu es resté inconscient un moment !

- J'ai un de ces mal de crâne !

- Ta tête a dû heurter violemment le sol quand tu es tombé.

- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- Assez pour te dire que ce type est complètement cinglé.

- Il t'a salement amoché.

- Juste deux trois égratignures. Tu peux te lever ?

- Pas encore.

Stone choisit cet instant pour revenir dans la pièce

**-** Tiens, vous voilà réveillé ! C'est une bonne chose. Vous allez ainsi apprendre la bonne nouvelle. Je suis sûr que votre ami ne vous a encore rien dit.

- Dit quoi ?

**-** Il n'a pas eu le courage alors.

- Fermez-la ! ordonne DiNozzo.

- Tony, de quoi il parle ?

**-** Il a choisi le poison que je vous ai injecté et qui va vous tuer.

- …en choisissant au hasard, entre deux flacons, j'ai pas choisi le bon. Pas de chance !

**-** Tiens, tiens…

Il le regarde, surpris et intéressé. Tony enchaîne.

- Ce malade t'a injecté la même chose qu'au quartier-maître Gillan.

Stone lui décoche un coup de poing sans qu'il ait le temps de le voir venir.

**-** Je ne suis pas malade !

- Ben voyons ! Vous m'en direz tant !

Nouveau coup ! Stone part en claquant la porte.

-Acceptez la réalité en face ! crie-t-il. Vous êtes complètement cinglé !

McGee lève les yeux vers lui.

- Tu as choisi ! Je te faisais confiance et tu as choisi ! Tu as osé faire un choix entre deux flacons et, à cause de toi, j'ai moins de trente-six heures à vivre. Tout ça parce que tu as _choisi_ le poison qui va me tuer ? Tu me dégoutes.

Il se tourne vers la porte, écœuré. Tony le regarde, l'air triste.

- Si seulement, chuchote-t-il, si seulement…


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

.

La nuit est passée et le jour juste levé quand Abby déboule devant son bureau.

- Gibbs !

- Abby ! Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Oui ! Je sais où ils sont enfermés !

-Où ?

-Dans un local ayant appartenu à ses parents. Il est abandonné depuis de nombreuses années.

- On y va !

* * *

Des bruits se font entendre dans la petite pièce où ils sont détenus.

- Le bleu ! Hé ! T'entends ?

- Fous-moi la paix !

- Écoute !

Un grand fracas retentit et la porte valse sur ses gonds pour s'écraser contre le mur. Dans l'encadrement...

- Gibbs !

Ziva apparait derrière lui.

- Il s'est échappé !

- On s'occupera de lui plus tard.

Ils détachent les deux hommes.

- Gibbs, il faut conduire McGee à l'hôpital !

- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais toi aussi, DiNozzo !

- Tu ne m'as pas compris. Il lui a injecté la même chose qu'à Gillan !

- Quoi ?

- Tony oublie de préciser que c'est à cause de lui, siffle Tim.

- Hé, c'était ça ou un autre. Je ne pouvais pas connaître ses effets avant qu'il le dise !

- Et tu as choisi ?

- Si tu le veux bien, Ziva, tu me passeras un savon plus tard !

- Il a raison, déclare Gibbs, on dégage d'ici !

* * *

19h00.

Ils sont à Bethesda. McGee passe des examens, Abby est avec lui. Tony s'est fait soigner, mais son visage porte la marque des coups reçus. Il a raconté à Gibbs se qu'il s'est passé. Le fait qu'il ait choisi entre deux flacons celui injecté à McGee ne passe pas. Ils sont tous plus ou moins en colère contre lui, en plus de Stone. Il dégoute McGee et Abby. Gibbs ne lui adresse plus la parole. Ziva n'a pas commenté, elle parait indifférente.

Ce qu'il a fait aurait pu passer, mais voilà, ils ont intercepté un message des cubains. Son contenu : « Deux millions pour le poison et l'antidote. »

Le flacon que Tony a choisi était le mauvais. Et même si rien ne prouve que Stone ne le lui aurait pas injecté tout de même, la pilule ne passe pas.

Il est assis dans le couloir. Ducky est passé devant lui avec un sourire d'encouragement. Il sait que ce n'est pas sa faute.

Et lui, Anthony DiNozzo, il se repasse en boucle les derniers évènements et cette phrase : « J'ai trahi ! ».

Car oui, il a trahi Gibbs, et d'une façon qu'il n'aurait pas pensé possible. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ce choix, qu'importent les conséquences. La décision qu'il a prise va à l'encontre de tout ce que lui a appris Gibbs. Mais quelle importance ? Dans deux semaines, il n'y paraitra plus.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

.

Tony et Ziva passent en revue toutes les planques de Stone. Ils surveillent ses comptes, son téléphone… sans résultat.

Abby et Ducky sont restés auprès de McGee à l'hôpital. Celui-ci ressent déjà les effets du produit.

Tony jette un œil à sa montre. Il leur reste dix-huit heures pour trouver l'antidote et, pour ça, il leur faut Stone. Ils n'ont pas le temps d'identifier le poison et de fabriquer un antidote approprié en l'espace d'une journée.

Gibbs est avec Vance, le directeur David a rappelé.

- Tu trouves ? demande Tony.

- Non. Et toi ?

- Nada ! Ce n'est pas possible, il doit pourtant bien être quelque part !

Gibbs apparait à ce moment là, descendant les escaliers, l'air remonté.

- Alors ? questionne-t-il.

- Rien. Et vous ?

Elle appréhende ce qu'il va dire.

- Rien. On en est au même point Ziva.

Elle acquiesce, troublée.

* * *

McGee est allongé sur un lit. Il a les traits tirés. Il est très affaibli et respire difficilement. Abby est assise à ses côtés. L'inquiétude se lit sur son visage.

Ducky et un docteur pénètre dans la chambre. La jeune femme se redresse vivement.

- Ducky ? demande-t-elle inquiète.

- Voici le docteur Pitt.

- Bonjour.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, ravie de vous rencontrer, bien que j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances.

- Alors docteur, vous savez que j'ai ?

- Non, pas encore.

- Je sais que vous avez peu de chances de trouver.

- McGee ! reproche Abby.

- À part s'ils trouvent l'antidote…

- Ils vont trouver, Timothy, assure Ducky.

- Vous devriez leur faire confiance, approuve le médecin.

- Vous ne connaissez pas Tony ! Il a choisi le poison au lieu du remède. Il ne trouvera pas !

- Justement si, je le connais et je sais qu'il fera tout avec l'agent Gibbs pour vous sauvez.

- Et avec Ziva ! ajoute Abby.

Il jette un regard interrogateur à Ducky.

- Ziva David. C'est elle qui a remplacée Caitlin.

- D'accord.

- Vous connaissiez Kate ? s'étonne Tim.

- Oui. C'est moi qui me suis occupé de Tony quand il a eu la peste. Kate était restée avec lui. Vous n'êtes pas le premier à attendre que vos amis vous sauvent la vie, agent McGee.

* * *

Tony est assis, un café posé devant lui, sur la table de la salle de repos. Il le serre entre ses mains sans quitter la pendule des yeux. Douze heures, voilà tout ce qui lui reste.

- DiNozzo !

- Patron ?

Gibbs lui fait face, de l'autre côté de la table.

- Tu attends quoi ?

- Rien. Je réfléchis.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Même si tu n'avais pas choisi, il lui aurait injecté.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais ?

- Je connais ce genre d'homme, c'est-ce qu'il aurait fait. Tu n'aurais pas dû choisir, c'est vrai. Mais maintenant c'est fait, alors secoue-toi et trouve le coupable !

- Mais…

Une tape derrière la tête l'interrompt.

- Tu as parlé avec Ducky, pas vrai ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour te sonner les cloches ! dit-il en s'éloignant.

Tony sourit. Son moral vient de remonter.

* * *

Les deux agents entrent dans l'open space. Ziva, qui avait commencé à se lever, se rassoit à son bureau.

- J'allais partir vous chercher !

- Du nouveau ?

- Oui.

Elle tape sur son clavier et affiche quelque chose sur l'écran plasma. Elle les rejoint devant.

- On a intercepté un autre message. Il y a une adresse et une heure. Apparemment Stone n'a pas renoncé à sa transaction.

- Pourtant il sait qu'on le surveille, réfléchit Tony.

- Il n'a plus rien à perdre, explique Gibbs.

- Ça nous arrange ! se réjouit Ziva.

- Le rendez-vous est dans deux heures, préparez-vous.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

.

17h00.

C'est un parking de gravier entouré de préfabriqués. Une voiture est garée en son centre. Trois hommes, des cubains, attendent. Le premier est au volant, un autre porte une mallette et le dernier monte la garde. L'équipe se tient à l'angle des bâtiments, ainsi que des renforts.

Une voiture rentre sur le parking. C'est celle de Stone. On peut le distinguer au volant.

Il coupe le moteur et descend, sa sacoche à la main. Il s'approche des cubains. L'équipe ne peut pas entendre leurs paroles. L'échange a lieu. Ils interviennent.

Stone tente de s'enfuir, Ziva le rattrape et le plaque au sol. Tony et Gibbs s'occupent des autres hommes avec les renforts. Ils récupèrent la mallette et la sacoche. Tout s'est déroulé au mieux.

**- **Lâchez-moi ! ordonne Stone. Espèce de…

Un coup de poing l'empêche de finir sa phrase.

- Ah, soupire Tony, ça fait du bien !

**- **Vous pouvez me frapper autant que vous voulez, ça ne changera rien ! Il n'y a aucun remède !

- Emmenez-le.

Un agent le saisit et l'emmène en direction d'une voiture. Ziva se tourne vers son partenaire.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il a voulu dire ?

- Aucune idée. Peut-être qu'il croit que j'allais le tabasser pour me venger.

- Peut-être…

La portière de la voiture claque. Stone fixe Tony le sourire aux lèvres.

Près d'eux, Gibbs ouvre la sacoche. Sous leurs yeux apparaissent trois flacons.

- Il y en a deux identiques, commente Ziva, certainement le remède et l'autre le poison.

- Ils sont étiquetés, remarque Jethro.

- Pas quand je les ai vus, affirme Tony. C'étaient les mêmes. Même forme, même couleur.

- Peu importe. Il faut les emmener à l'hôpital.

* * *

Gibbs déboule dans la chambre de McGee, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- On l'a !

Il tend la sacoche au docteur Pitt.

- Nous allons vérifier ça rapidement.

-Vous ne lui donnez pas tout de suite ? s'inquiète Abby.

-Non, il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risque.

-Mais…

- Il a raison, la coupe Gibbs. Si on ne vérifie pas, ça pourrait aggraver les choses.

-J'y vais, déclare le docteur.

Il part. Gibbs va pour le suivre, mais la question de Ducky l'arrête.

- Où vas-tu ?

- J'ai quelqu'un à interroger.

- Tiens-nous au courant.

- Toi aussi. Quant à vous, McGee, ne me faîtes pas regretter d'avoir fait la leçon à DiNozzo, parlez lui.

Le jeune homme acquiesce, Gibbs quitte la pièce.

* * *

18h20

William Stone est assis, menottes aux mains. Le regard baissé, il fixe la table. Ziva et Tony sont derrière la vitre. Gibbs entre dans la salle, s'installe. Tony quitte la pièce sans un mot.

- Déclinez votre identité, ordonne Gibbs.

**-** Docteur William Stone, mais vous le savez déjà.

- Alors dîtes moi quelque chose que j'ignore.

**-** Vous croyez qu'il y a quelque chose ? Suis-je étourdi, vous savez tout, vous voulez simplement des aveux.

- L'expression est _"_suis-je bête_"._

**-** Je ne suis pas idiot ! gronde-t-il.

- Vous parliez d'aveux ? Je vous écoute.

**-** Oui, je commerce avec les cubains.

- Quel _"_commerce_"_ ?

**-** Médicaments et quelques virus.

- C'est tout ?

**-** C'est vrai, il y a également quelques poisons de mon cru.

- Le quartier-maître Gillan a découvert votre trafic et vous l'avez tué.

Stone voit rouge.

**-** Trafic ? Commerce, monsieur-je-sais-tout !

- C'est illégal, donc c'est un trafic.

Son expression change du tout au tout. Il devient de glace.

**-** Oui, j'ai tué Gillan. Je lui avais proposé de l'argent, je l'avais même viré sur un compte à son nom, mais il l'a refusé. Il voulait tout déballer, alors je n'ai pas eu d'autre solution que de lui forcer la main.

- Vous l'avez empoisonné.

**-** Oui. Il avait trente-six heures pour changer d'avis et me donner les preuves.

- Mais il a refusé, exact ?

**-** Il a choisi la mort, tant pis pour lui.

- Non, il a choisi la justice. Mais c'est un concept qui vous dépasse je suppose ?

**-** Si vous le dîtes.

- Pourquoi avoir enlevé mes agents ?

**-** C'était mon joker. Vous aviez tout découvert, il me fallait assurer mes arrières.

- Comment ?

**-** En empoisonnant un de vos hommes avec le même produit qui a tué Gillan. Pour le sauver, vous auriez abandonné les charges qui pesaient sur moi.

- Nous n'aurions jamais accepté le marché.

**-** Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard, lorsque l'agent DiNozzo a fait son choix. Mais qu'importe je n'allais pas perdre la guerre de cette façon !

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Stone l'observe ironiquement, il cache quelque chose.

- Répondez !

**-** Comment va l'agent McGee ? Bien, je suppose, puisque vous avez récupéré l'antidote. Il a eu beaucoup de chance vous savez. Vous pouvez tous remercier l'agent DiNozzo.

- Comment ça ? C'est bien à cause de vous qu'il est à l'hôpital ?

**-** Alors vous ne savez pas ? Il ne vous a rien dit ?

- Qu'aurait-il dû nous dire ?

**-** Que c'est grâce à lui que son collègue est vivant !

Gibbs ne comprend pas, Ziva non plus. Stone sourit.

- Il a dû choisir entre le poison et l'antidote. Il a fait le mauvais choix. En quoi l'a-t-il sauvé ?

**-** Mais parce que l'antidote ne faisait pas parti du choix !

Il y a un silence. Les agents sont abasourdis.

**-** C'est moi qui avais choisi l'agent McGee comme cobaye. Il y avait deux poisons de ma composition. Le premier était le même que pour Gillan, le second était tout aussi mortel mais sans antidote et bien plus douloureux. Il a dû choisir entre les deux.

- Tony ?

**-** Oui.

- Et vous l'avez fait choisir ?

**-** Oui. Votre collègue a choisi le bon !

- Vous êtes…

**-** Cinglé ? Malade ? Allez dîtes-le, vous en mourrez d'envie ! Et puis vous les avez retrouvés, non ?

- Non, pitoyable.

Sans autre mot, Gibbs se lève et quitte la salle. Ziva le rejoint. D'un regard, ils se comprennent. Ils retrouvent Tony dans l'open space.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

.

- Tony !

- Gibbs ?

- Pourquoi nous as-tu menti ?

- Pardon ?

- Stone vient de nous dire que l'antidote ne faisait pas partie du choix ! s'exclame Ziva.

- Tu as choisi entre deux poisons celui qui avait un remède, continue Gibbs.

- Tu as sauvé la vie de McGee ! termine-t-elle.

- C'était important ?

- Oui ! déclare Jethro.

- Même pour un choix au hasard ?

- Gibbs ! David !

Ils lèvent la tête sur le directeur Vance.

- Au MTAC, commande-t-il, tout de suite.

- Allez-y, dit Tony, ne faites pas attendre le grand patron !

- On en reparlera ! assure Gibbs.

Ils s'éloignent.

- Ça m'étonnerait, murmure Tony.

* * *

19h00.

À Bethesda, le docteur revient dans la pièce.

- Alors ? s'enquière Abby.

- C'est bon, nous avons le remède.

Il s'approche de McGee et lui injecte rapidement le produit.

- Dans quelques heures, ça devrait aller mieux. Il vous faudra sans doute quelques jours pour être sur pied, mais vous vous remettrez totalement.

- Merci.

- C'est vos amis que vous devriez remercier.

- Je vais le faire.

- Je repasserai tout à l'heure.

Il acquiesce. Le docteur quitte la chambre, le laissant en compagnie de la gothique et du légiste. Abby enlace l'agent avec force, soulagée.

- J'ai eu si peur de te perdre, Tim !

- Mais tu vois, je suis là !

Elle lui donne un coup.

- Aïe ! Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour la peur que tu m'as faite !

- Je vais vous laisser et annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres, déclare Ducky.

- D'accord.

- Merci, lui dit Tim avant qu'il sorte de la pièce.

* * *

Au NCIS, le téléphone de Tony sonne.

- Oui ?

- Anthony, c'est Ducky.

- Ah, salut Duck. Alors, du nouveau ?

- Oui. On vient d'administrer l'antipoison à Timothy.

- Je vais faire passer le message.

- Et de votre côté ?

- On a les aveux complets de Stone.

- C'est bien.

- Oui. Je te laisse, j'ai des trucs à faire.

- Entendu, à plus tard.

- Oui.

Il raccroche.

* * *

19h15.

Installés face à l'écran géant du MTAC, le directeur et ses agents attendent que la connexion avec Israël soit établie.

- Nous sommes en ligne, monsieur, lui apprend un technicien.

- Bien, allez-y.

La transmission s'affiche.

- Eli, salue Vance.

- Leon, retourne l'intéressé. Gibbs. Ziva.

- Directeur David, déclare froidement Jethro.

Ziva se contente d'un regard noir.

- Je crois que nous avons un problème à régler, annonce Eli.

- C'est exact, acquiesce Gibbs.

- J'ai pris une décision.

- Laquelle ?

- Ziva peut rester aux États-Unis.

La jeune femme est soulagée et heureuse de cette annonce, mais aussi intriguée, comme les deux hommes.

- Pourquoi ce retournement ?

- J'ai pris conscience que cela ne nous mènerait nulle part si je continuais sur ma voie.

- Cela ne te ressemble pas !

- Les gens changent, Ziva.

- Mais pas toi.

- Je pense que ce que Ziva veut dire, avance Leon, c'est...

- Contre quoi acceptez-vous qu'elle reste ici ? coupe Jethro.

- Rassurez-vous, je ne vous demande rien. J'ai seulement été sensible à certains... arguments.

- Pas les nôtres !

- J'accepte que ma fille reste auprès de vous et pourtant vous continuer à me harceler ! Ne poussez pas votre avantage, agent Gibbs !

- Je me méfie simplement de vous.

- Et c'est tout à votre honneur. Ne cherchez pas à comprendre mon revirement, cela ne vous avancera en rien. Contentez-vous de ce que vous avez obtenu, c'est déjà beaucoup.

- C'est entendu, Eli, déclare Vance.

- Tu n'as pas changé, siffle Ziva. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça, mais ce n'est certainement pas pour moi. Un père ne parlerait pas comme ça de sa fille. Adieu.

Elle arrache son casque et le jette au sol. Elle tourne les talons et quitte le MTAC comme une furie. Tony l'intercepte alors qu'elle dévale les escaliers.

- Ziva ?

- Laisse-moi passer !

Elle tente de forcer le passage, sans succès.

- Tu restes, mais tu coupe définitivement les ponts avec ton père, c'est ça ?

Elle le fixe, hors d'elle.

- Ça veut dire que j'ai raison, dit-il.

- Dégage !

Il se rapproche d'elle.

- Moi qui comptais te montrer le plus bel endroit de la ville à cette période de l'année... tant pis.

Il s'écarte. Elle ne bouge pas. Maintenant, elle le regarde intriguée.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne le connais pas ! La nuit, noël, la neige, les étoiles... Non ? Vraiment pas ? Alors je vais te le dire...

Il s'approche de son oreille.

- Le parc, murmure-t-il.

* * *

Au MTAC la conversation se termine.

- Prenez soin de ma fille messieurs, elle est tout ce qu'il me reste.

- Nous ne ferons, assure le directeur.

- Mais pas pour vous, tranche Gibbs, pour elle !

D'un signe, il fait couper la communication.

* * *

McGee est seul dans la chambre. Il est sauvé. À présent, il lui faut du repos. Il a enfin réussi à convaincre Abby de rentrer chez elle se reposer. Il va sans dire qu'il lui a fallu l'aide de Gibbs.

Il fait nuit. Il est très tard ou bien très tôt. Il n'en sait rien. Tout le monde est passé le voir, tout le monde sauf...

- Tony !

Il se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Salut le bleu ! Ça fait plus de trente-six heures, tu sais.

- Ce qui fait quelle heure ?

- Trois heures du mat'.

- Je te dois des excuses pour le poison. Gibbs et Ziva m'ont tout expliqué. J'aurais dû te faire confiance, je suis désolé.

- Tu sais ce que pense Gibbs des excuses.

- Oui, je le sais, mais ça ne change rien. Je dois aussi te remercier, tu as fais le bon choix.

- Je n'aurais pas dû choisir. Alors si tu dois remercier quelqu'un, remercie la chance. Sur ce coup là, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai assuré.

- Si tu n'avais pas choisi, il m'aurait injecté l'autre.

- On n'en sait rien. Ça n'a plus d'importance de toute façon.

- Tu sais pour Ziva ?

- Oui.

- C'est super, hein ! La journée ne pouvait pas mieux se finir.

- Ouais.

Il y a un silence. Tony s'approche du lit et reprend.

- Au sujet de cette fille...

- Quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas jaloux !

Tim éclate de rire.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a de drôle ? s'étonne Tony.

- Oh, rien ! Un instant j'ai cru qu'on t'avait changé pendant mon absence.

- Mouais.

Il semble réfléchir.

- Ça te fait des jours de repos ça, non ?

- Oui, confirme Tim.

- Donc, on va enfin pouvoir profiter des nôtres. Génial ! Parce que j'ai croisé une fille sur le parking de l'hôpital et...

- Tony !

- Quoi ?

- Dehors !

- Mais…

- Ton ami a raison, déclare Pitt en entrant dans la chambre. Le temps des visites est largement dépassé.

- D'accord, capitule Tony, j'y vais. Fais pas de bêtises en mon absence, McGuignol.

- T'inquiètes.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas ! Il faudrait simplement que te sauver ne devienne pas une habitude !

Tim lève les yeux au ciel. Tony sourit et quitte la chambre. Le docteur lui emboite le pas.

- Ça ira pour lui ? demande l'agent.

- Oui, rassure-toi.

- Alors j'y vais.

- Attends Tony !

- Quoi ?

- On n'a rien trouvé pour l'instant.

- Ça m'étonnerait que vous trouviez, même avec le temps que vous avez !

- Mais si tu restais…

- On ne peut pas revenir sur les termes du contrat. On en a déjà discuté. Je me suis préparé à perdre dès le départ, comme pour tous les paris.

- Mais ce n'est pas un pari ordinaire !

- Personne ne peut changer les règles du jeu.

- Seulement du résultat, je sais.

- Alors salut !

Il part sans lui laisser le temps de continuer.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 **

.

C'est dimanche soir. Ils sont au NCIS. Abby, Ducky, Gibbs, McGee, Palmer, Tony et Ziva, ils sont tous là.

- Je suis content d'être sorti ! se réjouit Tim.

- Tu parles ! se moque Tony. Se faire chouchouter par de jolies infirmières, ça ne devait pas être trop dur à supporter !

- Tu ne peux pas le laisser tranquille cinq minutes ? soupire Ziva.

- Non !

- DiNozzo, fous lui la paix.

- Mais patron, c'était pas méchant !

- Ça t'apprendra ! sourit l'israélienne.

- OK, c'est bon, je me rends.

- Agent Gibbs ! appelle une voix.

Ils se retournent sur le lieutenant Stern sortant de l'ascenseur.

- Lieutenant !

- J'ai cru que j'allais vous rater !

- Qu'est-ce-qui vous amène ?

- Je reviens de chez le notaire. Le testament de John a été ouvert. Il l'avait mis à jour avant de mourir. Il contenait les preuves dont il m'avait parlé.

- Les mails échangés avec les cubains ?

- Oui. Je pense que c'est à vous que je dois les remettre.

Il tend une pochette à Gibbs. A l'intérieur se trouvent les fameux documents.

- C'est ce qu'il nous manquait, merci lieutenant.

- Au moins, il n'est pas mort pour rien.

- Non. Il a sauvé de nombreuses vies en interrompant ce trafic.

Il acquiesce. Soudain Tony chancelle. Les autres ayant le regard braqué sur le nouvel arrivant, seul Ducky aperçoit ce bref mouvement de faiblesse.

- Ça va ? s'inquiète-t-il.

- Oui, je n'ai pas encore mangé, c'est tout.

Les autres se retournent à ces paroles.

- Je vais y aller, décide-t-il.

Il commence à s'éloigner.

- Demain huit heures, DiNozzo !

- Je serai à l'heure, patron !

Il s'approche de l'ascenseur.

- Attends Tony !

Il s'arrête et se tourne vers Tim qu'il l'a interpellé.

- Quoi ?

- Ton ami, le docteur Pitt, m'a demandé de te transmettre un message.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Il a dit que vous n'aviez pas encore gagné le pari, mais que vous ne l'aviez pas perdu non plus. Et aussi qu'il en avait assez pour l'instant.

- D'accord, merci.

- C'est quoi le pari ? Et puis assez de quoi ? Tu peux me le dire ?

- Je ne dirai rien, j'emporterai le secret dans ma tombe !

- Très drôle !

- Je sais, je suis un comique né !

Il reprend la direction de l'ascenseur, agitant la main au dessus de sa tête en signe d'au revoir. Il disparaît à l'intérieur.

- Je déteste quand il fait ça ! maugrée Ziva.

* * *

Les portes de la cabine se referment. Tony s'adosse à la paroi. Sa tête repose contre le métal froid. Il respire vire, trop vite. Il est en sueur, très pâle. Il a besoin de prendre l'air.

Il gagne sa voiture et se laisse tomber sur le siège, côté conducteur. Il met le contact, s'essuie le visage et démarre.

Il roule, concentré sur la route, attentif aux panneaux. Il s'éloigne du centre ville. Après de longues minutes, il s'arrête. Il descend et ferme sa voiture à clé.

Le temps est glacial. La neige va bientôt se mettre à tomber, Noël approche.

Il marche, tête baissée, perdu dans ses pensées. Des flashs de ces derniers jours ne cessent de passer devant ses yeux.

Il se stoppe devant un monument. Il lève le regard. Des noms. Les noms de ceux qui sont morts pour leur pays. Qui penserait à venir le chercher là ? Personne.

Les flashs se font plus rapides, plus violents aussi. Il titube de nouveau, menace de tomber…

Une solide paire de bras le rattrape.

- Vous ne comptez pas mourir tout de suite ? questionne une voix.

- Rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas pressé.

- Tant mieux, je ne voudrais pas que notre marché tombe à l'eau.

- Je tiens toujours mes promesses, vous devriez le savoir.

- Dans notre cas, permettez que j'émette quelques doutes.

- Marchons, nous discuterons plus tranquillement.

Ils se mettent à marcher. La neige commence à tomber.

- Je ne comprends pas que vous ayez fait ce marché.

- Et moi que vous l'ayez accepté, directeur David.

- L'argument de votre mort a été décisif.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

.

- Je savais que ça vous plairait ! Vous me haïssez autant que je vous hais. Nous étions fait pour nous entendre.

- J'avoue que je suis encore surpris de votre appel. Mais maintenant, j'aimerai en savoir plus sur votre mort.

- Le sujet vous intéresse à ce point ? Ou voulez-vous savoir combien de temps vous allez pouvoir profiter de votre nouveau jouet ?

- Cessez ce petit jeu et soyez sérieux. A moins que vous ne sachiez pas ce que cela signifie ?

- Hilarant ! Vous savez, avec un peu d'entrainement, vous pourriez devenir un maître dans le difficile art qu'est l'ironie. Mais, je vois que votre patience s'émousse mon cher !

- J'attends.

- Vous devez sans aucun doute être au courant de notre dernière affaire et de ce qu'il en a résulté.

- Vous avez choisi le poison qui devait tuer votre collègue. Cela m'a fait sourire quand je l'ai appris.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas de votre part, mais c'est qui devait _nous_ tuer.

- Pardon ?

- Cet espèce d'illuminé sadique m'a fait choisir de quelle façon nous allions mourir tous les deux.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Il s'agenouille et ouvre sa sacoche. Il en sort deux flacons et deux seringues._

_- Vous voulez jouer au docteur ? Ne le prenez pas mal, mais vous n'êtes pas mon genre !_

_L'homme se relève aussitôt pour lui décocher un nouveau coup._

_**-** Vous devriez vous taire ou vous risquez de ne plus ressembler à grand-chose !_

_- Je sais, je suis un incorrigible bavard !_

_Quatrième coup._

_**-** Si vous voulez que je perde du temps à vous calmer, libre à vous._

_- Si vous vouliez que je me taise, fallait me bâillonner petit crétin !_

_Il rigole. Stone voit rouge et lui décoche une série de coups très violents. Le jeune homme a le visage en sang._

_**-** Vous voilà plus calme ! Si je ne vous ai pas bâillonné avant, il y a une raison._

_- Dîtes-moi, je suis tout ouïe, articule Tony avec difficulté._

_Stone lui jette un regard noir._

_**-** Je sais que vous avez tout découvert et je ne peux malheureusement pas vous laissez partir en vie._

_- Ça en fait du monde à tuer !_

_**-** Oh, non, un seul suffira._

_Tony le regarde, intrigué, il ne comprend pas. Stone observe McGee puis reporte son regard sur lui._

_**-** Vous avez le choix, agent DiNozzo, de décider de quelle façon vous allez mourir !_

_- Que voulez-vous dire ?_

_- Voyez-vous, dans ce flacon –il tend sa main droite- se trouve ce qui a tué Gillan. Mort en 36 heures, mais avec un antidote, d'où le nom, Trente-Six. Dans celui-ci –il tend sa main gauche-, il y a un poison tout aussi mortel. Il est le résultat d'un petit accident dans mon labo. A ce titre il est unique. Il tue en deux semaines et n'a aucun remède. Je l'ai appelé Carpe Diem._

_- Je ne vous connaissais pas ce côté comique !_

_Stone ignore l'interruption et continue sur sa lancée._

_- À présent, vous allez devoir choisir lequel je vais injecter à chacun de vous._

_- Jamais !_

_Un coup fait office de réponse._

_- Alors je choisirai._

_Il prend le Carpe Diem et vide le flacon dans une seringue. Il s'approche de McGee. Celui-ci est inconscient et ne réagit pas quand Stone lui saisit le bras._

_- Non ! crie Tony. Ne faites pas ça !_

_Stone approche l'aiguille du bras de l'informaticien tout en répondant._

_- Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ?_

_- Ça ne vous avancera en rien. Ça ne vous sauvera pas._

_- Vous n'avez pas compris, n'est-ce-pas ?_

_La question est purement rhétorique._

_- Alors je vais vous expliquer._

_Tout en jouant avec la seringue, le médecin fait part de son raisonnement à l'agent._

_- Voyez-vous, je compte garder l'un d'entre vous en otage, empoisonné avec le Trente-Six. Votre équipe sera contrainte d'abandonner les charges qui pèsent sur moi contre l'antidote. Ils pourraient le fabriquer eux-même, mais le délai serait bien trop long et -il désigne McGee- il serait mort avant. Je relâcherai l'autre pour attester que je ne mens pas. Celui-ci sera porteur du Carpe Diem. Ainsi, je suis disculpé aux yeux de la justice et je me venge de vous._

_Le vous signifie le NCIS, l'équipe de Gibbs en son entier, tous ceux contre qui il nourrit de la rancune. La main de Stone reprend sa route vers le bras de Timothy._

_- Arrêtez ! demande Tony._

_- Pourquoi ? souffle Stone exaspéré._

_- Parce que j'ai choisi._

_À présent, l'homme le regarde intrigué._

_- Et ?_

_- J'ai choisi, reprend Tony. J'ai choisi le Carpe Diem._

_Stone se tourne vers lui, triomphant. Une lueur de victoire illumine ses yeux, ou peut-être est-ce de la joie. Pourtant il pose la question :_

_- Vous êtes sûr ?_

_Pour Stone, cela ne change rien a ses plans. Quant à Tony, il fixe son coéquipier intensément. Sa décision est prise depuis longtemps. Il n'a jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose. En fait, il sait que c'est comme ça que cela doit se passer. C'est donc d'une voix ferme et résolue qu'il déclare :_

_- Oui, sûr et certain._

_Stone ne perd pas de temps et injecte le poison à l'agent. Le jeune homme ferme les yeux tandis qu'un feu incandescent se diffuse dans son sang. Il a l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur._

_- Sauver votre ami est très chevaleresque de votre part._

_L'ironie perce dans la voix qui se veut pourtant sérieuse. L'homme injecte ensuite le produit du second flacon à McGee, toujours inconscient. Enfin il retourne vers DiNozzo._

_- Qu'est-ce-que ça fait de savoir qu'on va mourir ?_

_- Ça me donne une furieuse envie de vous tuer !_

_**Fin du Flashback**_

* * *

- Vous avez choisi le poison qui va vous tuer ? s'exclame Eli. Je m'attendais à ce que vous le laissiez à votre collègue.

- Comme quoi vous ne me connaissez pas.

- Ils savent ?

- Que je vais mourir ? Non.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il n'y a pas d'antidote ?

- Oui, j'ai vérifié. J'ai visionné les bandes de vidéo surveillance du labo de Stone, il a dit vrai. C'est par accident qu'il a créé le poison, donc aucun renseignement sur son contenu. Il n'a fait aucune analyse. Il s'est contenté de le tester sur un rat. Il n'a noté aucune observation, tout ce qu'il y a à savoir est dans sa tête. Il est tellement cinglé qu'il a trouvé normal de ne pas faire d'antidote. Il a brûlé le cadavre du rat et détruit les flacons qui contenaient le produit. Il voulait être sûr que personne ne puisse l'identifier. Le seul échantillon qui reste se trouve dans mon corps. Sans savoir ce qu'il m'a injecté, impossible de fabriquer un remède. Et les analyses prennent du temps, surtout quand on ne sait pas quoi chercher.

- Il vous reste combien de temps ?

- Au mieux, une semaine. Du moins, si je cesse toute activité. Mais ce n'est pas mon genre de rester au lit aussi longtemps, encore moins dans un hôpital ! Je ne sais pas si je passerais Noël.

- Cela nous arrange !

- Effectivement.

Le directeur le saisit par le bras et le toise.

- Je veux savoir... Si vous n'aviez pas été condamné, vous m'auriez appelé ?

- Oui.

- Pour faire le même marché ?

- Oui.

Ils sont toujours les yeux dans les yeux. Eli David voit bien que l'homme en face de lui est sincère, pourtant quelque chose l'intrigue : la raison qui a poussé DiNozzo à passer ce marché.

- Ou vous êtes un imbécile ou vous tenez à elle.

- Les deux je suppose. On dit souvent que je suis un idiot et Ziva est mon amie.

- Seulement une amie ?

- Qu'insinuez-vous ?

- Je me demande s'il n'y aurait pas là la raison profonde qui vous a poussé à tuer Michael Rivkin et vous venger lorsque nous l'avons cru morte.

- Maintenant, ou c'est vous l'imbécile ou votre instinct paternel reprend le dessus.

David lui décoche un regard noir.

- Définissons les termes du marché.

- Ils ne l'étaient pas ?

- Vous m'avez très bien compris.

- Après-demain, au soir, vous ferez ce que vous voulez de moi. Je serai votre prisonnier jusqu'à ma mort. Cela vous convient-il, ou souhaitez-vous que nous établissions un contrat avec mention des tortures autorisées ?

Le directeur du Mossad a un regard assassin.

- Espèce de...

- Vous pouvez bien attendre quarante-huit heures avant de me traiter de tous les noms ? Enfin, si vous croyez pouvoir tenir.

- J'ai envie de vous tuer sur le champ !

- Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne pas.

Eli le saisit par les épaules et l'amène contre lui. Ses mains enserrent son cou et se mettent à le serrer. Rapidement Tony étouffe.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un petit insolent doublé d'un incapable ! siffle Eli. Je ne comprends pas que vous ayez pu intégrer une agence tel que le NCIS !

- Un incapable qui a réussi à abattre un de vos hommes ! articule-t-il difficilement.

La phrase produit son effet. David le lâche et l'agent s'écroule au sol en toussant. Il se masse le cou et tente de reprendre sa respiration. Eli s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Collant sa bouche à son oreille, il murmure :

- J'ai hâte d'être dans deux jours DiNozzo. J'aurais grand plaisir à vous faire souffrir.

Il se redresse et s'en va sans un regard en arrière.

Tony est pris d'une quinte de toux. La neige immaculée se teinte d'écarlate. Il essuie le sang au coin de sa bouche.

Il en est sûr maintenant, il ne passera pas Noël.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

.

Tony est le premier arrivé au bureau en ce lundi matin. Il est rapidement suivi par Ziva, Gibbs et McGee. Tous restent dans l'open space. Ils ont de la paperasse en retard. Tony a le sourire aux lèvres. Il sifflote, ce qui ne manque pas d'agacer ses collègues. Excédée, Ziva est la première à craquer.

- Si tu tiens à survivre, je te conseille d'arrêter !

- L'expression, c'est si tu tiens à vivre, Ziva.

- Je sais mais, si tu continues, il s'agira de survie après ce que je t'aurai fait !

- Détends-toi, tout va bien !

Il se remet à siffler. La jeune femme se lève d'un bond.

- D'accord ! explose-t-elle. Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

- Pourquoi y aurait-il quelque chose ?

- Tu siffles !

- Ah oui, ça !

- Alors ?

- J'ai passé une très bonne nuit.

- Oh, non ! Pitié !

- Tu voulais savoir ? Tu sais.

Elle se rassoit, une grimace sur les lèvres. Tony affiche un grand sourire sur son son visage. Un sourire mensonger. Cette nuit, il ne l'a pas passé comme sa coéquipière le pense.

Cette nuit, il était effectivement avec une femme, mais cela n'avait rien de réjouissant. Il a fait son testament.

Il a passé sa nuit à tout mettre en ordre, ranger ses affaires dans des cartons, définir les modalités dudit document. Il a tout réglé.

Ce matin, il a reçu un coup de fil de l'hôpital. Ils n'ont toujours pas trouvé ce qui est en train de le tuer.

Il repense sans cesse à la fois où il a eu la peste pneumonique. Il avait alors Kate près de lui. Maintenant, il risque de la rejoindre de l'autre côté. Ou plutôt, il _va_ la rejoindre de l'autre côté. Il sait qu'il ne s'en sortira pas.

La décision qu'il a prise de ne rien dire à personne s'est faite naturellement. Il ne veut pas passer ses derniers instants dans une chambre d'hôpital, encore moins avec ses amis près de lui affligés et inquiets. Il refuse qu'ils connaissent cela. Il se rappelle encore lorsqu'il était à cette place. C'était sa mère sur le lit blanc de l'hôpital. Il se souvient comme si c'était hier de la difficulté à se trouver là. Il ne veut pas qu'ils s'y retrouvent.

Alors il fait comme si de rien n'était, se cachant derrière son masque de clown et son comportement puéril. Être insupportable lui permet de focaliser l'attention et de la détourner de ce qui est important. L'agacement dont il est la cause lui procure un agréable plaisir. Le quotidien est la seule chose qu'il veut garder et dont il veut laisser le souvenir : les chamailleries avec Ziva, les moqueries pour le Bleu, les histoires de Ducky, l'exubérance d'Abby, la présence de Palmer et le regard de Gibbs.

La journée passe sans incident notable. La seconde se déroule de la même manière. Ils ont ainsi le temps de boucler les rapports en retard. Ce sont des journées paperasserie, les meilleurs du genre qu'il pouvait espérer avoir.

Finalement elles se terminent. Il leur dit au revoir et leur souhaite un joyeux Noël, comme si de rien n'était, espérant en secret qu'ils apprendront la vérité qu'une fois les fêtes passées, sachant également que leur nouvel an ne sera pas comme d'habitude.

Il est le dernier à partir. Les bureaux sont vides. Il range ses dernières affaires et s'en va, un carton dans les mains.

* * *

Il roule vers le mémorial. Il arrive rapidement. À peine a-t-il fermé sa voiture à clé qu'un homme apparaît, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

- DiNozzo !

- Eli ! Je peux vous appeler Eli ?

- Taisez-vous et suivez-moi.

Il l'entraîne vers sa voiture. Ils montent à l'arrière et le chauffeur démarre.

- Personne n'a soupçonné votre état ?

- Non. Un rhume, une soirée bien arrosée, des jolies filles et tout le monde n'y a vu que du feu. Où va-t-on ?

- Vous verrez bien.

Le reste du trajet se fait en silence. La voiture finit par ralentir et s'immobiliser. Ils sortent. Ils sont sur les docks. L'homme le pousse devant lui, vers un bâtiment désaffecté.

Ce n'est que succession de pièces, de portes et de couloirs vides. Ils débouchent dans une salle d'une vingtaine de mètres carrés. En son centre se trouve une table et deux chaises. L'air y est froid et humide.

- Asseyez-vous.

Tony s'exécute. L'autre l'attache, bras dans le dos.

- Je repasserai plus tard.

- J'ai tout mon temps, ne vous inquiétez pas. Enfin, pour ce qu'il m'en reste.

L'homme quitte la pièce. Tony frissonne. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il imaginait sa fin, mais un marché est un marché.

* * *

Le docteur Pitt est assis à son bureau, la tête entre ses mains. On frappe à la porte. Il se redresse et appuie ses coudes sur la table, mains croisées devant son visage. Il invite la personne à entrer.

- Steven ! Alors ?

- Je suis navré docteur, nous n'avons toujours rien trouvé, même avec les nouveaux échantillons.

- Et d'après les symptômes ? Le sang ?

- Non plus. Nous savons juste que cela se concentre au niveau du cœur. Quant au sang, les cicatrices des poumons se sont rouvertes, mais c'est une conséquence des autres symptômes. Rien d'inquiétant, c'était à prévoir.

- Mort par arrêt cardiaque ? suppose Brad.

- Certainement. La fatigue extrême, l'hypertension, la température élevée... le cœur marche à plein régime pour soutenir tout le corps.

- D'après les radios et le scan de ce matin, il a de plus en plus de mal à suivre le rythme que lui impose le système nerveux.

- Oui, mais cela ne nous a pas aidé pour nos recherches. De ce qu'on a pu voir, le patient doit faiblir de minute en minute. Le cœur ne tiendra pas le choc. Même si nous trouvions maintenant ce qui l'empoisonne, les conséquences sont là. Le cœur lâcherait dans quelques jours, deux ou trois au mieux, et encore. Or nous n'avons, pour ainsi dire, aucune chance de trouver. Je suis désolé docteur, mais... le patient est condamné.

- Merci pour les nouvelles. Je sais que vous et votre équipe faites du mieux que vous pouvez.

L'homme acquiesce et quitte la pièce. Le docteur appuie son front sur ses mains. Il avait déjà fait ces mêmes conclusions le matin même.

Le patient en question est au courant. Cet homme, qui est également un ami, est voué à la mort. Son visage se crispe, des larmes coulent le long de ses joues.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

.

La nuit vient de s'écouler. Tony n'a quasiment pas dormi. Il a de la fièvre et ne cesse de trembler. Son cœur bat trop vite. Il halète et crache régulièrement du sang. La seule différence par rapport à la peste se trouve être la cyanose. Cette fois, son corps ne manque pas d'oxygène, paradoxe au vu de son rythme cardiaque.

Un homme pénètre dans la pièce. Il dépose une bouteille d'eau et une bougie sur la table.

- Eli ! C'est gentil de passer dire bonjour ! Bien dormi ?

Sa voix est faible et hachée, pourtant on ne sent aucun abattement. Anthony DiNozzo reste fidèle à lui même, qu'importe les épreuves.

L'autre ne répond pas. Il saisit une chaise et s'installe face au captif. Il ouvre la bouteille et le fait boire. C'est de l'eau sucrée, pour qu'il tienne le coup.

- Merci, c'est très gentil. Vous m'expliquez ou vous êtes trop lâche pour ça ?

L'homme lui décoche un magistral crochet du droit, le faisant taire un instant.

- Ouch ! D'accord, si vous voulez tout de suite passer aux choses sérieuses, c'est votre droit.

Il se met à le fixer. Le directeur soutient son regard sans ciller. La joute silencieuse s'éternise. Elle est bientôt rompue par un DiNozzo railleur.

- Pas mal ! Vous n'êtes pas si incompétent que ça !

Un coup de poing lui répond. Puis le directeur saisit sa tête et l'approche de lui.

- Ça vous plait, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Quoi ? Vous faire enrager ? Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point !

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous devriez rester impassible, après tout, vous êtes directeur du Mossad. Pourtant, moi, un petit crétin comme vous dîtes, j'arrive à vous déstabiliser. J'arrive à vous faire sortir de vos gonds sans problème. Sur ce terrain là je vous domine, alors qu'au combat vous m'écrasez. Et gagner sur ce terrain là est bien plus important qu'être capable de foutre une raclée à n'importe qui. Donc oui, ça me plait !

L'officier du Mossad est ébranlé. DiNozzo arrive a chaque fois à l'amener où il le veut. Lui qui devrait pourtant être un exemple de self-contrôle ! Il sort sous les rires de l'agent.

Ce n'est que tard le soir qu'il revient. Il rentre et allume la bougie. Il tire sa chaise au plus près de Tony et s'assoit.

- Vous avez raison et je n'aime pas ça.

Il sort un couteau de sa poche et ouvre la chemise de l'agent. Il caresse son visage de la lame, avant de la passer dans la flamme. Après quelques instants, il la retire et l'applique vivement au niveau du cœur. La lame s'enfonce dans la chair, le sang se met à couler. Il réitère plusieurs fois l'opération. Pendant ce temps Tony serre les dents, attendant que cela cesse. Lorsque c'est terminé, l'homme admire son œuvre.

- L'étoile de David, commente-t-il.

- Pour savoir que c'est vous qui...

- Pour savoir pour qui vous avez fait ça.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Il est derrière la vitre de la salle d'interrogatoire. À ses côtés se trouve Ziva. Gibbs y entre. Il quitte la pièce sans un mot. Dans le couloir, il sort un papier de sa poche, y jette un œil et le serre dans son poing. Il reprend sa marche et arrive en salle d'autopsie. La pièce est vide, il allume la lampe sur le bureau. Il prend son portable et compose un numéro. On décroche au bout de deux sonneries._

_- Ici l'agent DiNozzo._

_- Tiens donc, DiNozzo ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

_- J'ai un marché à vous proposer. Vous voulez récupérer votre officier et nous voulons garder notre agent. Je vous propose un échange._

_- Lequel ?_

_La question fuse, directe. Il n'est pas contre, au contraire. Sa réaction intrigue Tony, mais il en est content._

_- Moi contre Ziva._

_- Vous contre ma fille ! ? Pourquoi accepterais-je ?_

_- Si vous vouliez refuser vous ne m'auriez pas demandé lequel._

_- Ce n'est pas une raison._

_- Un, parce que Ziva ne veut plus entendre parler de vous et ne voudra jamais partir d'ici. Ce qui est une raison suffisante. Deux, vous voulez autant ma peau que moi la vôtre, nous pourrions régler le problème une fois pour toute_

_- Et trois ?_

_- C'est ça ou l'incident diplomatique. La guerre entre agences n'a jamais profité à personne._

_- Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ? La véritable raison je veux dire._

_- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, il me reste peu de temps à vivre._

_Bizarrement cela ne parait pas étonner son interlocuteur. Celui-ci ne met pas non plus sa parole en doute._

_- Donc je gagne un condamné au lieu de ma fille et vous le sentiment d'avoir fait une bonne action, c'est ça ?_

_- À vous de voir, mais vous savez que c'est la seule façon de régler ce problème._

_- Admettons que j'accepte. Que va-t-il se passer ?_

_- Venez me voir et nous y mettrons les formalités._

_- Rien ne me prouve que vous tiendrez parole._

_- Je tiens toujours mes promesses._

_- Soit, j'accepte. Où et quand ?_

_- Dans trois jours, au mémorial, 22h. Que tout cela reste entre nous._

_- C'est entendu. J'y serai._

_**Fin du Flashback**_

* * *

- Vous m'avez montré tout ce que je suis devenu et que je n'aime pas, reprend Eli.

- Ziva ?

- Oui. Je ne veux pas qu'elle garde ce souvenir de moi.

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il est trop tard ?

- Non.

- Donc ?

Il se lève et passe derrière lui. La lame effleure son cou.

- Vous êtes libre.

D'un geste il coupe ses liens. Tony se frotte les poignets, avant de passer sa main sur le symbole gravé à même sa peau. Le directeur souffle la bougie et quitte la pièce sans un regard pour lui. Tony ne bouge pas, stupéfait et pensif de ce qui vient de se passer.

Il n'a rien pour soigner ses blessures. Il utilise sa chemise pour essuyer le sang. Finalement il sort, chancelant, la bouteille à la main. Il marche difficilement. Sa voiture est devant le bâtiment. Il manque plusieurs fois de s'écrouler avant de parvenir à se mettre au volant de sa mustang. Il démarre. Sans réussir à se concentrer, il renonce et éteint le moteur. Il cherche son portable.

La sueur perle sur son front. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère encore. Il respire vite. Ses mains échappent le téléphone qu'il a eu tant de mal à attraper. Ses yeux se voilent, il sombre dans l'inconscience.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

.

C'est un ivrogne qui le réveille en tambourinant à la vitre. Il est deux heures du matin. C'est la veille de Noël.

Il est très faible et incapable du moindre mouvement. Il réussit néanmoins à attraper la bouteille. Il porte le goulot à ses lèvres et vide son contenu. Le sucre lui redonnera quelques forces. Son cœur bat toujours aussi rapidement.

Il laisse passer une poignée de minutes. Quand il se sent capable de conduire, il rallume le moteur.

Il a toutes les peines du monde à garder le volant droit et les yeux ouverts. Il ne retourne pas chez lui. Il gagne le parc donnant une vue imprenable sur Washington.

Il titube en descendant de la voiture mais parvient à ne pas tomber. Son portable dans sa poche, un dossier à la main, son long manteau noir frôlant la neige, il avance jusqu'à son objectif. C'est un banc, îlot sombre dans cet océan blanc. Il ne neige plus.

Il s'installe tant bien que mal. Sous la lumière blafarde d'un lampadaire, il sort de quoi écrire et se met à la tache. Ses doigts engourdis par le froid ont dû mal à tenir le stylo et les tremblements qui l'agitent ne l'aident pas, pourtant il persévère.

Il écrit longtemps. Chaque feuille qu'il termine est pliée et rangée dans une enveloppe. Chacune porte un nom. Enfin, il achève de fermer la dernière. Il prend son portable et compose un numéro.

- Allô ?

- Brad, c'est Tony

- Tony ! Où es-tu ?

- Devine !

- Que je... oh ! Je vois. Ne bouge pas, j'arrive.

- Et amène un truc à manger !

* * *

L'agent a les yeux fermés. Il est immobile quand Brad le rejoint.

- Tony !

- Je suis toujours vivant, rassure-toi.

- Dit-il d'une voix inaudible ! Non, mais ça ne va pas de me faire une peur pareille ?

- Il faudra pourtant que tu t'y fasses.

- Non, je...

- Tu m'as amené quelque chose ?

- Oui.

Il sort un café brulant et des viennoiseries d'un sac à dos.

- Le dernier repas du condamné, miam ! Je devrais mourir plus souvent !

- Arrête !

Tony se tait. Il mange en silence sous le regard inquiet de son ami. Quand il a fini, il se tourne vers lui et lui tend sept enveloppes.

- Elles ont toutes le nom de leurs destinataires noté dessus.

- NCIS ?

- Oui.

Il les range dans son sac. Tony lui tend ses clés de voiture.

- Tiens, je n'en aurai plus besoin. Je n'ai pas réussi à me décider à qui la léguer, alors prends-la, tu choisiras pour moi.

- Mais...

- Il y a un carton dans le coffre, tu le mettras avec les autres chez moi. Les clés de mon appart sont avec celles de la voiture.

- Tony !

- Tu n'y es pour rien. Même si tu trouvais maintenant ce qui me tue, ça ne changerait rien.

- Mais si tu m'accompagnais...

- Je ne veux pas mourir dans un hôpital.

- Alors quoi ? Ici ? Là où tu m'as annoncé que tu allais mourir ?

- Non. Ce serait désagréable pour les promeneurs, surtout à cette période de l'année.

- Alors où ?

- Aucune importance.

Il se lève et chancelle. Brad le soutient. Ils s'éloignent en direction de la route.

- Je peux t'emprunter ta voiture ?

- Oui, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois en état de conduire !

- On s'en fiche. Pense à faire ce que je t'ai dit.

- Promis.

- Une dernière chose.

Il sort sa plaque et son arme.

- Pour Gibbs.

- Tony...

Le docteur a les yeux humides. Tony le prend dans ses bras.

- Au revoir, mon ami.

Sans rien ajouter, il s'installe au volant et démarre. Il s'éloigne. Une force dont il ignore l'origine le soutient et lui permet de tenir, encore un peu.

Brad reste là longtemps, avant de réussir à bouger. Il a une promesse à tenir.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

.

Gibbs débarque au parloir de la prison en colère. Stone à demander à le voir et il ignore pourquoi. Il aurait refusé si celui-ci n'avait pas fait mention d'une question de vie ou de mort. Et, connaissant le phénomène, il ne s'agit certainement pas d'un mensonge. Alors il entre dans la pièce sur les coups de six heures et quart hors de lui.

Le prisonnier l'attend, assis tranquillement, mains menottées sur la table.

- Agent Gibbs.

- Stone !

- Je ne vous ai pas réveillé, j'espère ?

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?

- Droit au but, comme toujours. Eh bien, je souhaitais vous présenter mes plus sincères condoléances.

- Vos quoi ?

Gibbs pose la question étonné.

- Mes condoléances !

- Pourquoi ?

C'est au tour de Stone d'être surpris.

- Quoi ? Pas de mort ?

Silence, puis il sourit.

- Sacrément résistant dîtes donc.

- Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ?

Le sourire de Stone s'élargit. Gibbs se lève et l'empoigne par le col, l'obligeant à se mettre debout. Il le plaque ensuite contre le mur.

- Qui est résistant ? Qui aurait dû mourir ?

- Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

- Non !

- Vous aviez compris au moment ou je vous ai présenté mes condoléances, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Non !

- Allez, ne vous voilez pas la face !

Gibbs le lâche et sort de la pièce en courant. Stone l'interpelle sans qu'il s'arrête.

- Passez mes amitiés à l'agent DiNozzo !

Gibbs quitte la prison à toute vitesse. À peine a-t-il récupéré son portable qu'il appelle Tony. Il tombe sur le répondeur, même chose pour le fixe.

Il saute dans sa voiture et démarre en trombe. Il joint les autres tout en se dirigeant vers le NCIS.

* * *

Il se précipite vers le bureau du jeune homme. Vide. Tout a été vidé.

L'ascenseur s'ouvre sur le docteur Pitt. Celui-ci voit aussitôt que Gibbs est au courant. Ils se font face entre les bureaux.

- Agent Gibbs.

- Docteur.

- Vous savez.

- Vous aussi ! ?

- Depuis le début.

- Dîtes-moi que ce n'est rien.

- Il va mourir, si ça ne l'est déjà. Il n'avait presque plus de forces.

- Vous l'avez vu ? Où ? Quand ?

Brad pose une main sur son épaule.

- Il voulait être seul.

- Non !

Le médecin ouvre son sac. Il en sort l'arme et la plaque de Tony.

- Il m'a demandé de vous remettre ça.

Gibbs prend ce qu'il lui tend et s'effondre dans le fauteuil le plus proche, celui de Tony. Fébrile, il ouvre la lettre.

* * *

Il est là, quelque part face à l'océan, cette majestueuse immensité liquide. Il se demande encore comment il tient debout. Il devrait déjà être mort.

Le soleil se lèvera dans quelques heures. Au loin une silhouette approche.

Finalement ses forces l'abandonnent et il s'écroule dans la neige. Ses yeux fixent le ciel sans nuages. Il y a tant d'étoiles. Il est si fatigué et son cœur bat si vite...

Ses paupières se ferment, son pouls ralentit...

Elles apparaissent. Elles l'attendaient.

- Viens, dit l'une d'elle.

Son cœur ralentit encore.

- Allez DiNozzo, ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher !

- Kate ?

- Qui d'autre ?

Une autre femme s'avance.

- Jenny ?

- Bonjour Tony.

- Je suis content de vous revoir.

Son cœur manque un battement. Il grimace.

Une troisième femme lui tend la main.

- Maman ?

- Ça va aller mon chéri.

Il prend la main qu'elle lui tend. Son cœur cesse de battre. Il est bien maintenant, il est auprès d'elles. Il a un sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

Gibbs ferme les yeux, la tête entre ses mains, il vient de lire la lettre. Et soudain, il a ce pressentiment, la sensation que c'est fini, qu'il est parti.

L'ascenseur s'ouvre sur toute l'équipe. Ziva est la première à le rejoindre, en courant. Comme lui, elle l'a senti. Il ouvre les yeux à son approche.

- Non ! crie-t-elle.

Elle cherche le regard de Gibbs, le trouve…

- Non ! répète-t-elle.

Gibbs se lève et la prend dans ses bras. Il la serre contre lui comme s'il allait la perdre. Les autres les rejoignent pour enfin voir son visage baigné de larmes.

* * *

_Gibbs,_

_Si tu lis ces mots, c'est sans aucun doute que je suis mort. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je pensais dire un jour, ou plutôt écrire, mais qu'importe._

_Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, mais il faut que je le fasse._

_Pourquoi suis-je mort ? Stone est un type totalement cinglé, c'est tout. Comment ? Il m'a fait choisir entre deux poisons. Celui qu'il a injecté à McGee et un autre qu'il a appelé Carpe Diem. Je devais choisir à qui ils seraient injectés. J'ai fait mon choix en tout état de cause. Je ne te dirai pas de quelle façon je vais mourir, je ne veux pas que tu gardes ça en souvenir._

_Il y a eu Patch, Kate, Paula et Jenny, dans nos amis qui sont partis et, maintenant, tu vas m'ajouter à la liste. Je le regrette, sincèrement. Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça._

_J'ai tout réglé, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'auras pas à t'occuper de mes affaires. Je te confie mon arme et ma plaque. Qui sait ? Tu trouveras peut-être un jour à qui les transmettre. Une seule chose, pas à une de mes conquêtes, je t'en prie !_

_L'équipe a toujours été ma famille. Désormais, cette famille a besoin de toi. Toi que je considère comme mon père. Je n'ai pas été le fils prodigue, je le sais, toujours inquiet de savoir ce que tu pensais de moi, en perpétuelle quête de ton approbation. Je sais que parfois je t'ai déçu, et ces moments là me hantent toujours. Mais je garde également en mémoire tous les autres où tu as été présent pour moi._

_Ne te reproche rien, tu n'es pas responsable. N'oublie jamais que tu n'aurais rien pu changer._

_Semper fi_

_Tony_


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

.

Brad a sorti les autres lettres, il les dépose sur le bureau de Tony. McGee sert Abby contre lui. Ducky s'assoit sous le choc. Tous ont des larmes roulant sur leurs joues.

Ziva se détache de Gibbs et part en courant. Personne ne cherche à la retenir.

Les minutes passent sans que personne ne cherche à savoir. Puis Abby se plante devant Gibbs. Elle ne prononce aucun mot, elle attend. C'est Brad qui répond à leur question muette.

- Stone l'avait empoisonné lui aussi. Il a choisi le Carpe Diem.

- Mais pourquoi il n'a rien dit ? interroge Tim bouleversé.

- C'est Tony.

Il répond cela comme si ça pouvait tout expliquer. Puis, il pointe du doigt les six enveloppes restantes.

- Il en a écrit une pour chacun de vous.

Abby saisit la sienne, suivie de McGee. Sans un mot, ils se dirigent vers son labo pour les lire. Ducky prend la sienne et celle de Ziva.

- Je vais prévenir Jimmy et le directeur, annonce Jethro d'une voix blanche.

Son vieil ami acquiesce en silence.

* * *

Abby prend sa peluche et part seule dans un coin de la pièce. Elle ouvre l'enveloppe en tremblant.

.

_Abby,_

_Ma princesse gothique,_

_Petite sœur ne soit pas triste. C'est comme ça. Je sais qu'après Kate et Jenny c'est dur, mais tu dois tenir. Je serai toujours là pour toi, toujours dans ton cœur. Ne change pas, tu es parfaite comme tu es._

_Je voudrais que tu saches que je t'aime._

_Ton grand frère,_

_Tony_

* * *

Un sourire illumine son visage. Ses quelques mots l'ont apaisée. Elle lève les yeux et voit Tim terminer sa lettre. Il a l'air stupéfait.

* * *

_Tim,_

_Mon éternel Bleu, ne te sous-estime pas. Tu es un très bon agent, ne laisse personne dire le contraire. Tu as dû supporter toutes mes remarques et il y en a eu ! Ne laisse personne continuer._

_Je t'ai toujours admiré, tu sais. Oui, c'est vrai ! Tu es le Mozart de l'informatique !_

_Bon évidemment côté filles, c'est pas ça. Décoince-toi un peu ! Tu verras, ça ira tout de suite mieux. Mieux encore, dis le à Abby. Je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'on ne vit qu'une fois._

_Prends soin de toi, mon ami, mon frère,_

_Tony_

* * *

Tout est dans le noir en salle d'autopsie. Ducky allume la lampe du bureau. Ziva est recroquevillée à côté, prostrée. Il s'agenouille à ses côtés.

- Quand tu te sentiras prête, dit-il en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

Elle la prend sans réagir. Il s'assoit à son bureau. Elle se lève et quitte la pièce.

Il s'apprête à ouvrir sa lettre quand ses yeux tombent sur quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il prend l'objet entre ses mains et ouvre l'enveloppe.

.

_Ducky,_

_Tu es celui que l'on considère tous comme notre oncle, le sage de la famille. Le seul à nous appeler par nos prénoms. Tu vas avoir fort à faire avec mon départ. Mais je sais que tu y arriveras._

_Je refuse que tu m'autopsie, qu'importe ce que dira Gibbs ou qui d'autre que ce soit. Je ne veux pas que tu es encore à faire ça sur un ami. Il y a eu trop de personnes de la maison qui sont passé eschez toi. Je ne veux pas être le suivant._

_Prends soin d'eux et de toi. Continue à leur parler comme tu le fais si bien._

_Anthony_

.

Les larmes se mettent à couler, il pose la feuille et fait tourner l'objet entre ses mains, une agrafeuse en forme de souris. Dans un angle du bureau se trouve une chope à pois.

* * *

Ziva repasse dans l'open space, où elle découvre Gibbs tendre une lettre à Jimmy. Brad est parti.

Sans rien dire, elle passe près de son bureau et saisit l'intrus qui s'y trouve. Elle quitte le NCIS, en croisant le directeur, pendu à son téléphone.

- Vous l'avez retrouvé ! ? Vous êtes sûr que... Bien. Merci. Au revoir.

Son visage exprime l'horrible vérité. On vient de retrouver le corps de Tony, sans vie.

Elle monte dans sa voiture et roule à toute allure vers le parc.

* * *

Elle est à présent assise au même endroit que lui quelques heures plus tôt.

Elle tourne et retourne la lettre entre ses mains.

* * *

La salle d'autopsie est silencieuse. Jimmy s'est installé au sol, la lettre sur les jambes. Il n'arrive pas à réaliser. Il croise les yeux larmoyant de Ducky. Tout à l'air irréel.

_Jimmy,_

_Ton aide précieuse pour les enquêtes va me manquer. Quoique, là où je vais, je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir besoin !_

_Tu es très doué dans ton domaine, Ducky lui-même le reconnait. Alors continue dans cette voie._

_Persévère mon ami et tu seras exceptionnel dans ton boulot et en tant qu'homme._

_Tony_

* * *

Leon contemple l'enveloppe blanche sans parvenir à réagir. Même lui est ébranlé de ce qu'il vient de se produire. Ses yeux s'égarent sur les cadres de son bureau, reviennent sur la lettre. Il soupire puis s'en empare.

.

_Directeur,_

_Avec vous je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Il arrivera un temps où il me faudra un successeur. J'entends bien que vous laissiez passer un laps de temps raisonnable avant évidemment._

_Mon choix se porte sur Dwayne Wilson. Les raisons de ce choix ne concernent que moi. Mais je sais que vous m'approuverez. Vous n'avez aucune raison d'aller à mon encontre._

_Respectueusement,_

_Agent Très Spécial Anthony DiNozzo_

.

C'est la meilleure, un remplaçant ! Décidément, cet agent n'aura cessé de l'étonner.

* * *

Enfin elle prend le coupe papier qu'elle a récupéré un peu plus tôt. Elle ouvre l'enveloppe. Elle en sort une feuille, qu'elle déplie doucement. Elle se met à la lire.

_Ziva,_

_Ma belle israélienne,_

_Il y a toujours eu une relation étrange entre nous et cela depuis notre première rencontre. Tu te souviens ? Au fil des mois et des années, nous sommes devenus très proches. Trop ? Je sais que tu te poses la question et je ne suis pas certain d'avoir la réponse. Je garde une chose en mémoire. C'est la fois où nous avons aidé cette femme à retrouver son mari, son âme sœur. Vous le saurez à l'instant où vous le verrez, c'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit. Pas besoin d'être sorcier pour le deviner, simplement attentif au regard que nous avons échangé à la fin de cette histoire. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais ce qu'est une âme sœur. Tu n'as pas cru sincèrement que je croyais que c'était un groupe de musique ?_

_Et puis il y a eu Michael et Jeanne. Les deux personnes qui nous ont permis d'en apprendre énormément sur nous même et sur l'autre. Tout cela nous apporte des réponses mais nous pose également de nouvelles questions. Enfin, je crois que ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant._

_Plus récemment, il a eu Saleem Ulman et son sérum de vérité. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, tu te rappelles ? Mais toi, tu dois le pouvoir. Tu m'as dis que j'aurais dû te laisser seule, j'ai essayé je n'ai pas pu. Encore une fois ce ne sera pas ton cas, ça ne doit pas l'être. Ne cherche pas la vengeance comme je l'ai fait._

_Je sais que ma fin sera difficile à encaisser, mais je sais aussi que tu la surmonteras. Je te connais Ziva._

_Ne te reproche rien. Apprends ce que tu ne sais pas et dépasse toi. Apprends surtout à éviter les fautes de langages, ça te sera profitable, je t'assure !_

_Prends soin de toi,_

_Tony_

Elle la sert contre elle.

Enfin, elle laisse les larmes couler, libératrices.

**À suivre...**

* * *

**Fin de cette première partie. Prière de ne pas taper l'auteur !**

**La suite s'intitule _Confiance et Trahison : II Tempus Fugit, _vous la trouverez sur mon profil, comme la troisième partie de la trilogie et les bonus.**

**A votre avis, qu'est-ce-que je vous réserve ? Et qu'avez-vous pensé de ces derniers chapitres et de la fic dans son ensemble ?**

* * *

**Rappel : **Pour ceux qui le souhaitent, il est possible de remplacer le "À suivre" par "Fin".


End file.
